Je te promets
by KonKon-Chan
Summary: Nule en résumé mais bon, pas le choix, alors:C'était une belle journée pour Hinata jusqu'a ce que Kiba arrive, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles...Uhu! mystère, mystère! j'avais dis que j'était nulle...HinaNaruHina PS: et oui ça ce fini mal,c'est drama quoi!


Première fic! Yeeha!

Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un, homme, japonais, d'avoir 32 ans, riche ? Question rhétorique, la réponse est nan !

Warnings : bah, un peu rien en fait…

Note supergigahypra-importante : **REVIEWEZ!** C'est suuuuuuuper important pour moi! J'ai une éstime de moi-même assez basse, c'est vraiment important. Pas de flames par contre s'il vous plaît, Si vous me dites pas ce qui va pas je pourais pas m'améliorer ! .

Ok, maintenant, l'histoire!

**_Je te promets…_**

_« Euh…Hinata » dit-il, les joues un peu rouges._

– _Ou-oui, Na-Naruto-kun ?_

– _Est-ce que je pourrai te parler, s'il te plait? » Il rougit un peu plus en lançant un regard au reste du groupe. « …Seul à seul »_

_Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de devenir rouge – un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ( si, si, c'est possible !) –._

_D'a- d'accord. »_

* * *

« Hinata, Hinata! »

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie à l'approche du nuage de poussière que formait Kiba. Elle sourit avec indulgence face a l'hyperactivité de son coéquipier, mais il perdit un peu de sa splendeur lorsqu'elle vit la mine catastrophée de se dernier.

« Ki-Kiba-kun, ça va ?

– Hinata ! C'est Naruto! Il vient de rentrer de mission, je l'ai aperçu à l'hôpital, en allant voir Shino et- mais là n'est pas la question! Il avait l'air assez mal en point…! » répondit le garçon, essoufflé.

Le sourire d'Hinata disparut complètement, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

« A l'hôpital, c'est ça ?

–Euh…oui, c'est ça. Hinata je- » Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir, son amie était déjà partie en courant vers le lieu ou son bien-aimé luttait contre la mort.

Hinata courrait comme elle n'avait jamais couru, bousculant les gens sur son passage, mais ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter, ou même de ralentir pour s'excuser.

_

* * *

Il l'avait guidée jusqu'à la clairière des ninjas morts au combat et Il se trouvait là, en face d'elle, en train de bafouiller, rouge comme une tomate._

– _Euh...hum, je sais que c'est pas très romantique, ni tout ça, mais… » Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle._

–_Na-Naruto-kun… ?_

–_Hinata! Je- je t'aime, veux tu sortir avec moi ! »_

–_Na-… je-… mai-… que-_

–_Je comprends que tu veuilles du temps pour réfléchir, je t'en laisse autant que tu veux et…. » bafouilla Naruto en se retournant pour partir._

_« …Oui. » murmura t'elle _

_« Co-comment ? » dit-il en faisant volte-face._

_« Oui, je t'aime aussi, et oui je veux bien sortir avec toi. » répéta t'elle avec fermeté._

_Naruto lui décocha un de ses fameux sourire. « C'est vrai! C'est formidable! » Et il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant virer vers des tons de rouge jamais atteints._

* * *

Son cœur était serré et la faisait souffrir, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression de l'angoisse. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'il devait partir en mission, elle avait eut un mauvais pressentiment, et maintenant, comme elle s'en voulait de ne l'avoir pas forcé à rester, elle avait été trop réservée, trop timide. Comme elle s'en voulait! S-si jamais il lui été arrivé quelque chose de grave…son cœur se serra a cette idée. Non! Il ne pouvait pas mou- pas maintenant! Pas comme ça!_

* * *

« Hum, écoute, j'ai une mission aujourd'hui, elle devrai durer quelques jours… » dit-il avec un air sérieux._

_« M-mais… » bégaya t'elle, le souci déformant son visage habituellement serein._

_« T'en fais pas! On ira à Ichiraku Ramen à mon retour, d'accord? »_

* * *

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment. Elle se rua vers le comptoir de l'accueil où l'attendait une réceptionniste boudinée avec un badge qui disait « Gentille et dévouée, Claire à votre service!  ». Hinata devait avoir l'air fine comme ça, elle s'imaginait bien – avec les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court d'avoir couru, yeux rougis par les larmes et les joues en feu.

« Madame! Est-ce qu'un ANBU est arrivé récemment? Il était blessé et-

–Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, je vous prie. Oui, cinq ANBU ont été reçus aujourd'hui, si vous me donnez le nom de la personne, je pourrai vous indiquer où la trouver. » répondit Claire avec un calme professionnel. Voir des ninjas arriver en hâte pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs camarades tombés au combat était devenu tristement habituel.

« Uzumaki. Son nom est Uzumaki Naruto.

– Vous êtes venue prendre des nouvelles de ce-cette…chose ! »

A ce moment là, Hinata vit rouge, elle plaqua brutalement ses mains contre la table, byakugan actif, en hurlant presque sur la pauvre femme en face d'elle.

– Si je n'étais pas aussi pressée, je vous ferai chèrement payer ce que vous venez de dire. Mais c'est le cas. Alors maintenant, vous allez me dire où est mon ami et vous allez le faire IMMEDIATEMENT !

– Chambre 207, 1er étage, troisième porte à gauche. » répondit Claire d'une voix craintive en désignant l'escalier du doigt.

Hinata se retourna et partit, dans la direction indiquée, sans même un regard pour la réceptionniste.

_

* * *

« Naruto-kun…Ta mission… » Il la prit dans ses bras._

* * *

Elle montait les marches quatre à quatre. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle tirait toutes ces forces._

* * *

« Hinata… » sussura Naruto en prenant délicatement son menton dans ses mains. Il rapprocha son visage du sien._

* * *

201, 203… voilà: 207. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et s'engouffra dans la pièce._

* * *

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. « Je t'aime. »_

* * *

Il est là, allongé sur le lit, l'air serein, le fantôme d'un sourire sur le visage._

* * *

Il lui murmura dans l'oreille « Je te promet…tout ira bien. » ._

* * *

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip »

_**FIN**_

* * *

Et voilà ! ce fut dur mais c'est fini, enfin! Euh, sinon, pour ceux qui on pas compris, le loooooonnng « bip » à la fin, c'est l'électrocardiogramme –vous savez, cette grosse machine qui signale que notre cœur bat- qui dit que le cœur de notre cher Naruto-kun a cessé de fonctionner ! . Pauvre Naruto!

Hinata : les yeux pleins de larmes Na-Naruto-kun, nooooooooon ! (tout est murmuré)

Naruto : O.o Tu m'as tué !

KonKon-Chan : Et voui… : 3

Hinata : snif, snif, Naruto-kun….

Naruto: Mais tu peux pas! Je suis le héros de l'histoire ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle continue si je suis six pieds sous terre !

KonKon-Chan:Sache que c'est pas toi le héros de ce one-shot, c'est Hinata! Et puis, à la limite Oro-kun peut toujours te ressusciter avec son jutsu bizarre, tu sais, celui qu'il a utilisé sur le 1er et le 2ème !

Hinata : Naruto-kun, snif, snif…

Orochimaru: Oui mon petit Naruto-kun, ne t'inquiète donc pas… ! rire diabolique

Naruto : Mais ça les avait transformés en légumes à la botte d'Orochimaru!

Orochimaru : Oui, c'est un petit effet secondaire…

KonKon-Chan : Tu t'en fiches, t'es vivant, c'est ce qui compte! Allez, le prochain sera plus joyeux et tu rescucitera pour celui là ! ( Me demander pas comment, c'est la magie des FanFictions! ) XD

PS : Reviewer ! regarder, c'est juste en bas, cliquez sur le bouton, ça prends 2 min, mais c'est important pour moi.


End file.
